


Undies and Hoodies

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader-Insert, It's a really low end of mature but I don't want to take any risks, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension that lasts for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second you walk through the door, Joel is thrusting a bag into your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undies and Hoodies

“Are you kidding me?” you laugh as you take the small bag that Joel practically thrusts into your hands. You’ve only just gotten home from work after editing some videos, and you were tired, but the stupid excited-puppy look on Joel’s face keeps you from saying no and going to throw some comfortable PJs on.

The bag is a bright pink, and you quickly realise that it’s from Victoria’s Secret. You look up at Joel and raise an eyebrow, a smile tugging at your lips. “Joel? Why am I holding a Victoria’s Secret bag?”

He shifts. “I saw you looking at them the last time we went in there, so…”

“You didn’t,” you say as you open the bag and peer inside.

Oh, he did.

Inside the bag was two articles of clothing, a red lace bra and panties that you had been looking at for the past three weeks, but they always seemed so expensive. But here they were, in a bag, in your hands.

“I might have,” Joel says slightly sheepishly, a light blush on his cheeks. “Think of it as a thank you, because you took care of my drunk ass last weekend, so I wanted to treat you right.”

You grin and kiss his cheek, not saying anything as you tear off to the bathroom to try them on. You quickly tear off your clothes and slip into the new underwear, looking at yourself in the mirror. A sly grin comes across your face as you fluff your hair, trying to look sexy. When it’s the most you can make of the moment, you step out and slink back into the living room.

Joel is sitting on the couch, a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other, watching a finance thing. He notices you just as he’s taking a sip of his beer, and nearly drops the in pure shock. He does, however, sputter a little bit, beer gently dribbling down his chin.

“Oh, wow,” he breathes, his eyes a bit wide as he looks at you and viciously wipes the beer off his little beard. You giggle and roll your eyes, thinking of all the ways this situation could turn out. “Yeah, uh, best purchase by far.”

You laugh at this and push him back against the couch, swinging one leg over and straddling his lap. “So you like it?”

“Fuck yes,” he says, cupping your cheek and kissing you a bit roughly. You give a soft moan and grab onto his hoodie, kissing back with ferocity.

Just as you take off his hoodie, a knock at the door comes, and you look at Joel. He looks as if he’s remembered something, then mumbles, “Yeah, I ordered some pizza while you were in the bathroom.”

“Smooth,” you say as you grab his hoodie and slip it on, grabbing his wallet and getting up to go pay the pizza man. Once you’ve done that and received the pizza, you smile and set it on the coffee table. “How about we eat first? I’m hungry as shit.”

“And the pizza man kills the mood. Never heard that one before.”

“Shut up.”

Both of you eat the pizza and watch Joel’s finance shows, Joel every now and then making a grunt in confusion or something, you don’t really know. You don’t really care, either. You’re just fine with munching on pizza while still in your underwear and his hoodie.

After about twenty minutes, the tiredness of the day catches up with you. You swing your legs over Joel’s lap and sit on him once more, but this time you curl up to him and close your eyes. You feel his lips press against your forehead a smile on his lips. You smile at this, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Of all the situations you were thinking of how this scene would end, this was not one of them. However, it’s just as acceptable and wonderful as the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
